


Learning Curve

by KillerLaurel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/pseuds/KillerLaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint notices that Tony shoots well and starts teaching him archery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was enjoying Avengers Tower. Stark had installed a range and obstacle course staffed by robots playing as the enemy and it took up a WHOLE FLOOR. He had become almost unhealthily attached, but he’d never once seen Stark down there practicing like the rest of them, so it was a surprise when he stepped off the elevator at 3am to see Stark reloading a rifle.  
It wasn’t any model he’d ever seen before, so it had to be something Stark had invented himself. Stark hadn’t noticed him, and he climbed swiftly up the rope ladder to the sniper’s nest that overlooked the maze of walls that covered most of the floor. There were no ceilings and Clint had spent many hours in the same perch shooting as little hovering robots moved through the maze chasing Natasha or Steve.  
Clint got sneaky, climbing onto the wall behind the perch and focusing on Stark as he peered through the scope. There was a shot and Clint heard the shatter of one of the robots hitting the floor. Stark shot four more times, hitting a robot in each shot.  
Clint had once been hesitant to shoot the robots, having become good friends with JARVIS, but Stark had assured them without a doubt that the robots were not alive, not AIs. They were just programmed with a random pattern matrix to move and either flee or attack with their little tasers.  
“Since when do you shoot?” Clint asked and Stark jumped.  
“What you thought I grew up in the house of the greatest weapons inventor of his time and I never learned how to handle to guns he was designing, that I was designing?” Clint shrugged noncommittally because he felt a little stupid for not thinking of that. “You know what, Clint?”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know archery. Wanna teach me?”  
“Sure!”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clint was enjoying teaching archery, no matter how terrible Tony was at it. Clint spent a lot of time readjusting Tony’s arms, sliding the inventor’s fingers higher when he pulled back the string, pressing Tony’s lower back until the man straightened up. And even then, two months later, Tony had barely improved, but Clint still liked their time together. The genius was well... a genius and had a sharp wit and sharper tongue. Their banter during their time in the range thrilled Clint.  
“Where’s Tony, JARVIS?”  
“In the range, practicing archery, Mr Barton. Shall I tell him you’re coming?”  
“Nah, I wanna surprise him.”  
“As you wish,” JARVIS seemed doubtful.  
Clint snuck into the range and saw Tony back in the sniper’s nest with a bow in his hands and a quiver propped up beside him. Clint’s first thought was that it was way too early for Tony to be practicing on the bots, and his second was ‘damn, that is hot’. It wasn’t until his third thought that he realised that every arrow loosed was hitting it’s target by the sound of the crashing in the maze.  
“Another bullseye, Sir,” JARVIS told Tony. “May I suggest you look behind you?”  
Tony spun, arrow held loosely against the bow; his eyes went wide when he saw Clint.  
“How much did you see?”  
“Enough,” Clint’s voice was cold. “Have you been making fun of me, Stark?”  
“No! God, no!”  
“Then why pretend to be bad at this?”  
“Is there any way to avoid this conversation?”  
“You could try, but I can’t guarantee the consequences.”  
“Iwantedtospendtimewithyouanditwasreallynicetohaveyoutouchingme.” Clint raised a single brow. “Look, Clint, I’m sorry. I just wanted to spend time with you and I wasn’t sure how else to do it. Besides, this way I got to ogle your arms subtly.”  
“You could’ve just asked to watch a movie with me.”  
“Would you have accepted though? I know what people think of me.”  
Clint froze. “He honestly couldn’t say that he wouldn’t have blown Tony off. “Okay, point to you. How about we start over? Hi, I’m Clint and I really enjoy watching you shoot things.”  
Tony grinned, setting aside his bow. “Call me Tony, and I’d really like to fuck you.”  
“I think we can do something about that.”


	2. Tony and Clint play with shafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex as promised

Contrary to popular belief, fucking in the training room is not a good idea, so Clint and Tony stashed Tony’s bow and quiver and took the elevator all the way to the penthouse, Tony squeezing Clint’s ass as they made out in the elevator, Clint shoved up against the wall with Tony between his leg, erections rubbing every time they shifted. When JARVIS opened the doors, Clint walked them, Tony backwards, to the couch where they both toppled over onto it. Tony dragged his teeth over Clint’s bottom lip, hands wrapped around Clint’s neck.  
“We going to do this here?” Clint asked.  
“You have a problem with that?”  
“Not at all.” Clint kissed him again, their tongues twining together, before the archer painted a hot stripe down Tony’s neck, jerking the inventor’s shirt over his head to get at his chest. Tony didn’t seem to mind the arc reactor much when Clint was placing wet kisses to the scars around it. He could have ripped the shirt like they did in the books, but it was an AC/DC shirt, and Clint was pretty sure Tony would stop touching him long enough to punch him in the face for killing one of his favorite shirts.  
“How do you want to do this, Birdie?” Tony moaned when Clint mouthed at one of his nipples. “Top or bottom?”  
“Do you even have lube?” Tony threw out a hand to fumble open the drawer of the end table and produced a bottle. “I should have known better than to ask.”  
“I want you to fuck me Clint,” Tony told him and Clint looked up over Tony’s tightly muscled torso to see the inventor’s pupils blown wide. “Fuck me speechless if you can,” he dared Clint.  
“Oh, you’re on!”  
They shucked their remaining clothes onto the floor and Clint rutted his cock against Tony’s, both wet with precum, before squeezing lube onto his fingers, rubbing to warm it. He pressed one finger into Tony, who had one leg slung over the back of the couch and one over Clint’s shoulder.  
“Relax,” Clint murmured.  
“This is me relaxed, babe.”  
“Gonna have to do something about that.” Clint grinned and ducked his head to take Tony’s cock in his mouth, swallowing around the man’s length and then stroked with his finger inside Tony in the same rhythm as his tongue. Tony bucked off the couch, but Clint knew what he was doing and just went with it, leaning his free hand on Tony’s hip to hold him down.  
“Yeeeessss,” Tony hissed, hands scrabbling for grip in Clint’s short hair. Clint slid a second finger into Tony and began to stretch him open, scissoring and stroking Tony’s cock with his tongue until Tony was coming with a shout. Clint swallowed it all down and pulled away.  
“You still want -?”  
“Yes, you idiot,” Tony interrupted, pupils blown and eyes glazed in post-orgasm bliss. “You better fuck me now or you’re never seeing me naked again.”  
Clint grinned, pulling his fingers out and pushing his own cock, almost painfully hard, into Tony. Clearly he was too slow, because Tony grabbed Clint’s head in both hands and pulled him down for a filthy hot kiss, and Clint’s hips jerked in desire, burying his cock deep in Tony. The both groaned into each other’s mouths and Clint pulled out a little before thrusting back in hard. Tony cocked his hips upward, wrapping his legs around the back of Clint’s thighs and his arms around Clint’s shoulders, and flipped them. They rolled off the couch and landed with an ‘umph’ on the thick shag carpet. Tony grinned down at Clint and did something with his hips as he pulled up and sank back down with a twist, squeezing Clint’s cock and causing the archer to throw his head back gasping, and he gripped Tony’s hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises.   
“Look at me Clint,” Tony moaned. Clint looked. Tony was stretched out above Clint, muscles taut as he fucked Clint into the floor, sweat a fine sheen over his tanned skin. The arc reactor glowed, surrounded by a mass of scar tissue but he was only more stunning for it. “When this is done, we’re going to my room, where I’m going to open your ass up with only my tongue. When I can get it up, I’m going to fuck you so hard, we’re going to break the bed, and then when you’ve come as much as you can, I’m going to suck your cock until you’re screaming with the sensitivity. What do you think, babe?”  
“Tony!” Clint cried out as he came, Tony’s walls clenching around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Tony gave him a grin that spoke of unsaid promises. “You’re a terrible person, Tony.”  
“But I’m VERY creative.”


End file.
